Nicky Lee: Biting the Dust
by Booyahkasha
Summary: Nicky Lee/Tunnel Rat is kidnapped, beat up, and left in the woods to die. He then meets the magor characters from G. I. Joes: Renegades. Not to mention his new friends Wolf and Spider Monkey. Rated T for Teen.
1. Kiddnapping

**Disclaimer: This is mandatory but meaning less. I DO NOT OWN G. I. JOE! I NEVER WILL! STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!**

KIDDNAPPING

I had been walking home from school with my brother. We had been talking about our day. I laughed at something he said, tipping my head back, and suddenly he got angry.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" he shouted, pointing to the bruise on my jaw.

"I didn't want to worry you," I replied, silently begging him not to freak out.

He didn't have to ask how it happened. He could guess. He knew the bullies would often get physical. They had a tendency to hit people that had a hard time hitting back. Like me with my small size. In fact, this was a very lenient day. At least I didn't have to go to the hospital. Again.

But it had ruined our conversation anyway.

I was trying to think of a way to start the conversation back up, when, suddenly, a van pulled up next to us. Three goons jumped out. They grabbed me, pushing Jamie to the ground.

When inside the van they dropped me. I jumped up and ran to the wall, banging it with my fist.

It hurt my fist, but I didn't care. These goons were probably going t make me hurt a lot more much too soon.

"Jamie! Jamie! Help!" I screamed over and over again. I could hear my brother calling my name.

We both knew how hopeless screaming each other's names was. I kept calling for him any way. Even after his voice faded away.

I kept calling for him right up until I felt something hard hit the back of my head and sickly blackness overtook me.


	2. Meet the Neighbors

**Disclaimer: Hi! Sorry for not updating it's just that-**

**Spider Monkey: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**Me: Hey! Do not interrupt your creator that hasn't completely created you yet! I could just as easily NOT write you in!**

**Me (to reader): Sorry about her! She's mad that I haven't written her or her friends in yet.**

**Now, read on! And take into account that there has been a time jump of a week.**

MEET THE NEIGHBORS

Spider Monkey's POV

I was in the trees next to my best friends, well not exactly.

I was in the trees but Wolf was on the ground and Falcon was on the ground as well, jumping into the trees every now and then.

My name is Maye Spira; you can call me Spider Monkey, though. Wolf's name is really Caddis Lupus. Falcon is actually Perry Fulcrum.

Just don't call us by our real names.

No one calls themselves by their real names. Not in this town.

There are three groups of kids.

There is Cobra. Their leader is Cobra Commander.

Reeeaaaaal original nickname. That was sarcasm to those who are hopelessly idiotic.

His right hand girl is Baroness.

Then there's the G. I. Joes. They are led by Duke.

Their members are Snow Job, Shipwreck, Road Block, Heavy Duty, Scarlet, and Snake Eyes, just to name a few.

My friends and I are the Outcasts.

We have our reasons for our names.

We all have amazing agility and our own specialties.

I carry around medical supplies and can climb a tree and get from one tree to another like nobodies business.

Wolf is unbeatable when it comes to attacking (she carries our weapons) and strategy.

Falcon is amazingly fast and always prepares himself with all mater of useful tools (binoculars, rope, grappling hook, these weird little hook things that are multi-purpose, ect.).

We actually had a purpose for being out here.

A kid from Brooklyn was kidnapped a week ago.

The likely hood of him ending up in this town was slim to none.

But with this town, there was no tellin'.

Just as we were about to go home, we heard somethin'.

I came to a dead stop in my tree. Falcon jumped up onto the higher branches, just as camouflaged, though. Wolf paused at the foot of the tree.

We were all completely silent.

We saw something that would shock the livin' daylights out ta' any one a' you.

We saw what we had been searchin' fo'.

He was gettin' tha' stew beat out ta' him.

It was not for tha' faint ta' heart.


	3. Author's Note, Sorry!

**Author's Note peoples!**

I'm sorry I haven't updated, but the new chapter should be up by tomorrow. Laters! And, as my friend would say, stay faboulous!


	4. Defience

**Disclaimer: I don't own G. I. Joe Renegade. I will _never_ own it. PERIOD! **

DEFIENCE

_An Amber Alert has been issued for the following counties…._

I grabbed onto a conventionally placed rope-vine.

_The alert has spread to Maine….._

I slightly shifted a foot back, shifted my weight onto my heels, took a deep breath, and…

_A thirteen year old boy was abducted on the 5th of March…_

LEAPED!

_Nicky Lee is from Brookland…._

I fell for 2 inches before the rope caught.

_He is 5 3…_

I swung, my legs blown behind me.

_His brother Jameston or "Jamie" was witness to this horrible crime…._

I always felt like Tarzan when I did this.

_He gave his testimony of what happened…._

I forced my legs to go straight.

_"We were just walking home….._

My legs connected with the guy I was aiming for.

_"Suddenly, three thugs jumped out of a van that had pulled up next to us…_

One hit his chest, to make him fall.

_"They pushed me to the ground…._

The other hit his face, to give him his just desserts.

_"They had him in the van before I could even get up….._

I knocked down the first guy then landed on my feet, ready for the next phase of our attack plan.

_"THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO!"_

**_No one_ **hurts an innocent kid without going through me!


End file.
